Ruby Rose, The Girl Who Ran
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Believed to be weak and just a child, Ruby Rose ran from Beacon Academy for hunters and huntresses in training. After running and running as far and fast as she could, she found herself being taught by a middle aged mad man living in an not so far off town. Ruby Rose, the girl who ran is determined to go back to Beacon, stronger and better than ever. (Possible RubyxJaune)
1. The Girl Who Ran

**Hello my fine viewers**

**This is Lord Revan Flame to those who don't know me**

**Those who do**

**Terribly sorry for deleting my other RWBY story**

**I just got the most brilliant idea for this one**

**Or if you hate it, well I'll try my best to make it epic**

**So for the first time, I think**

**This is a Ruby betrayed story**

**If you don't know what that is**

**Well Ruby is betrayed and leaves Beacon**

**I noticed every genre had betrayed stories**

**Examples  
-Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
-Fairy Tail  
-Harry Potter  
-Etc.**

**I have yet to see a true Ruby betrayal story**

**So I hope to spawn a new breed of RWBY story**

**Maybe**

**I honestly don't care, but I would like to make an original story for RWBY**

**So, here we go**

**GERONIMO!**

**(Yes, I like Doctor Who)**

**Lots of different references... maybe**

**Not sure**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Ruby POV

Weak

A Child

To Young

Small

Weakling

Nothing, but a waste of Beacon's time

"Shut up!" I screamed as I writhed in pain, trying to stop the voices from berating me.

Suddenly, I saw a tall figure in armor, Cardin Winchester. Cardin pulled me up by my hair and I screamed in pain. I flailed around, trying to get out of his grip as he held me by my raven black hair with crimson highlights. I screamed in pain as I tried to hold onto his hand so I wouldn't get my scalp pulled off my head.

"RUBY!"

* * *

I woke up with a gasp and looked at Yang who stared at me with wide and curious eyes.

"You alright sis?"

"Uh, yeah," I answered, hoping to change the subject.

"You sure? You were crying and rolling around in bed," she replied. "We were worried, even Weiss got worried."

"Oh," I said, blushing in embarrassment, "so where are they?"

"Right here Dunce," Weiss said as she walked out of the bathroom, combing her long, snow white hair.

As she finished combing it and braiding it into its signature long ponytail, Blake appeared from the door, holding a tray of pancakes with a glass of milk.

"Oh, you're awake Ruby," she said and laid the tray down on the desk next to Weiss' bed which was right underneath me.

I leaned over the side of the rope suspended mattress and swung my arm around, trying to reach the tray.

"Here you go," Weiss said and held up the tray to me.

I lazily grabbed it and hoisted it on top of me so I could eat.

"Sho wat r weh ding tda?"

"What?" they all asked and I swallowed the pancakes I had been chewing on.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well today's saturday so we're off of school for now," Blake answered.

"YEAH!" Yang shouted in joy, pumping her fist in the air in exhiliration. "LET'S PARTY!"

"Yang," I groaned as I pulled the pillow onto my head and stuffed my head into it.

"Sorry sis," she laughed as both Weiss and Blake gave disapproving looks.

"We can't do that yet Yang, Ozpin's giving an announcement for the tournament," Blake stated and Yang laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"We'll be in the auditorium sis, announcement starts soon, I think," she said and left the room with everyone else.

I sat in bed for a couple for minutes until I decided to get out of bed. It's been a couple months since the whole battle at the docks. Vytal put itself back together and went back to normal. Roman backed off from stealing Dust shipments after what Penny did to his Bullhead ships.

Speaking of the socially awkward, robotic like ginger with emerald eyes, no one's seen her in a while. I got dressed, donning my signature scarlet cloak and putting Crescent Rose on my back. I walked out of the dorm and walked down to the auditorium.

By the time I got there the whole auditorium was packed with the students of Beacon Academy.

"Hey Ruby."

I turned around and came face to face with Jaune. He smiled sheepishly at me and I smiled back, wide and happy.

"Hi Jaune," I chirped and he chuckled sheepishly as we walked over to our teams.

The first thing I saw, as normal was Weiss' white ponytail and Yang's bush of blonde hair.

"Hi guys!" I chirped again and they turned to look at me.

They had their usual expressions on, Weiss' frown of annoyance, Yang's smile of glee, and Blake's straight line of no expression. Jaune walked over to his team, Pyrrah with her long scarlet hair, Nora's fiery orange hair, and Ren with that sliver of pink in his raven black hair.

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned their heads to look at Professor Glynda Goodwitch who stood on the stage, an arm behind her back while the other tapped on the microphone. She moved that arm back and began to speak.

"Students, please quiet down. Headmaster Ozpin has an announcement to make."

The blonde haired huntress stepped down and allowed the familiar headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin walk up to the microphone. Standing with cane and coffee mug full of warm coffee in hand, he began to announce his news.

"As you know, the Vytal Tournament is close. Only three teams from the top academy of each region of Remnant may participate. Therefore, we have the top three teams of Beacon here," he stated and put his cane inbetween his arm and his side as Prof. Goodwitch handed him a holo-scroll.

"As the first team to participate, we have Team FIRE containing the following students, Flare Menopire, Isaac Newmar, Rachel Sevrant, and Ethan Nemro."

A team of upper class students shouted in joy, their leader, a young adult with hair that had an assortment of warm colors ranging from a scarlet red to a fiery orange.

"Next is the second team, Team TREK consisting of Theodore Drefor, Richard Hecklon, Edeline Linoar, and Kristen Melfort."

The second strongest team in Beacon cheered, a man with dark brown hair pumping a hammer/rifle weapon in the air with his team.

"And last, but not least we pick a first year team to participate," Ozpin said with a smile as he looked through the list.

"Team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose and made up of Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long."

We smiled wide and started cheering, well Yang and I did. Weiss smiled wide, but didn't want to jump up and down in public. Blake was smiling brightly and expressing an expression of pure joy for once.

"I would advise you all leave for training, the tournament is no place for those to weak to fight a fellow hunter in training let alone a creature of Grimm," Ozpin stated and I slightly flinched when he said 'weak', still remembering the nightmare from earlier.

He left with Prof. Goodwitch and the crowd of students slowly dispersed. We were walking with Team JNPR when Cardin stepped in our way. I fearfully stepped back a bit, remembering my nightmare again as he grinned maliciously at me.

"What do you want Cardin?" Yang asked, hands on her hips.

"Just wanted to congratulate the undeserving team," he said with a sly grin.

"Undeserving!" Weiss growled, but Blake held her back.

"Yeah, like a team lead by a kid should participate in the tournament," he laughed and we glared at him.

"Leave them alone Cardin," we heard and saw Team JNPR walk over, Pyrrah glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Why should I listen to the second undeserving team?" he asked again and they started glaring with us.

"Just shut up Cardin," Jaune said, but he laughed harder.

"What's the matter Johnny Boy? Finally got some courage?"

"Remember who saved your butt from the Ursa Major," Jaune retorted and Cardin scowled before grabbing him by his jacket collar.

"Got something to say Johnny Boy?" he growled and I took out Crescent Rose, unfolding it so I could scare him.

"Whoa," Cardin shouted in surprise and his team along with him backed up, "no need to get physical over a bit of teasing."

"Just go away Cardin," I growled at him and he kept on laughing.

His laughing kept bouncing around in my head, echoing in my ears, making my vision blur for a bit. I shook my head and closed my eyes before going back to glaring at him. He had that smirk on, the same one from my nightmare. I hesitated a bit, but he saw me do it.

"What's wrong Ruby? Does the kid need to go potty?" he mocked and I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Leave my sister alone Cardin," Yang stated, activating Ember Cecilia, both golden gauntlets transforming from her bracelets into their weapon form.

"What? Afraid your weakling sister can't fight for herself?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"Cardin," Jaune growled and put his hand on the handle of his sword.

"Something wrong Johnny Boy? Trying to defendy your girlfriend?" he teased and we both turned red.

"We're not dating!" we both shouted in unison and blushed heavily when we looked at each other.

"Cardin, I'd suggest you leave," Blake said, her faunas eyes showing that feline ferocity that told you she could rip out your throat within a minute.

"Fine, don't take my advice, but I'm just saying. Your little weak leader's going to take you all down with her during the tournament," he said and turned to leave with his team.

"I'm not weak," I growled at him and he just laughed and turned back around.

"You sure about that? What do you think Johnny Boy?" he asked and Jaune looked at me, then back at Cardin.

"She is the strongest person I know," he stated, narrowing his eyes at the blonde haired hunter in training.

"Really?" he asked. "Either you have low expectations or you're lying. So how about you look her in the eye and say it."

He hesitated and I looked at Jaune, lowering Crescent Rose a bit.

"Jaune?"

I looked at him, calling his name softly, but he didn't look at me, he just lowered his head.

"Jaune?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Yang?"

My blonde haired sister turned to look at me, eyes wide.

"Do you think I'm weak?" I asked, starting to tear up.

"No, Ruby of course not," she said, but I saw it in her eyes.

Fear.

She was afraid. Afraid I would run away. She was lying to me.

"You're lying," I said and her eyes widened even further.

"Ruby, I'm telling the truth," she said, but her voice cracked.

"No, you're lying," I said and ran.

"RUBY!" she screamed as I ran down the hall, out into the courtyard, and towards the large gates of Beacon Academy.

I passed under the steel and stone arch, passing several Beacon guards. They shouted at me to stop, but I ignored them as I kept running. I don't remember how far or long I ran, just that I ran and ran until I tripped on tree root.

I face-planted on the ground. I groaned and got up, brushing the dirt and grass out of my face and spitting out whatever got in my mouth. I slowly pushed myself to my feet, well more onto my butt. I looked around and saw large tree, but they weren't like the Emerald Forest trees.

The Emerald Forest had trees that just let out a fearful aura like you could sense the Grimm lurking everywhere. These trees felt calm like the creatures of Grimm hadn't set foot in this forest for years. The large oak trees' branches swayed slightly from a cool breeze that swept through the forest.

Where ever I was, nothing was harmful here.

"Where am I?" I groaned as I got up, wiping the tears from my face.

I looked around, trying to see through the shadows of the trees, but all I saw was more trees. Suddenly, there was rustling and I looked around. I saw a flash of light, the sunlight reflecting off of something shiny. I quickly got up, pulling Crescent Rose back out, holding it in its rifle mode.

"GET HER!"

A large hand grabbed the arm holding Crescent Rose's handle. Another grabbed the hand pulling back the trigger. I cried out in pain as they were forced to be pulled back behind me, past the limit they should be pulled. I was pushed to the ground, arms stilled held behind my back.

A large man stood over me, towering like an Ursa Major standing on its hind legs. He was a buff guy, wearing steel armor with a strange, yet familiar helmet. He grinned as he picked me up with my arms held to my sides. I struggled, flailed in order to get out of his grip.

Some more guys walked into the clearing each of them wearing the same armor. That's when I remembered the armor.

"White Fang," I gasped as they stared at me, then at Crescent Rose.

"Hey, isn't that the girl Roman's looking for?" one asked and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she's that Little Red chick," another stated.

"I wouldn't call her a chick," another one replied. "She's still young."

"What, you want to have some fun with her?" the big one holding me groaned and my eyes widened in fear.

"No you oaf, we don't deal with humans like that," he growled, telling me he was probably a wolf faunas. "Bear faunas, never smart."

"Hey, take that back or I take your rations for this week," he shouted and the White Fang soldier stuck out his tongue.

"Why you-"

The beefy guy got cut off from some rustling. My eyes widened even further, more White Fang? Then, we got a big surprise.

A middle aged man, holding a fancy cane like one of those kind of canes that rich people took to evening parties or whatever walked into the clearing. He had on a black coat, buttoned along the left side of his chest. The bottom of it hung around his legs like part of a cloak.

He slowly made his way towards us, his eyes, colored a steel grey gleaming with a kind of childish spark. He threw his cane in the air and grabbed it by the top, holding it upside down like somekind of huge wand.

"Alright, finally gotcha!" he laughed as he pointed the cane at us.

"What?" I asked in my usual tone.

"Shut it," the big guy holding me growled and twisted my arm a bit, making me yelp.

"Hey, quiet boy," the newcomer ordered.

"I'm a girl," I stated and the came lowered a bit in his hand.

"Oh, my bad," he nervously chuckled. "Anyways, you White Fang boys best be out of here because I just found you!"

Each of the faunas rebels looked at each other before back at him. They started laughing hysterically, pointing at the man and laughing loudly.

"What could you possibly do to us?" one of them asked as the continued to laugh like a hyena, literally like a hyena so I guess he was a hyena faunas... hyenaus?

"Hey, you paying attention boy! I mean girl!" the newcomer shouted at me.

"Uh, yeah," I answered, my eyebrows raised in confusion. Why was he yelling at me?

"Hey, look at us old man!" one of the White Fang soldiers shouted and the man's mouth dropped.

"OLD!" he roared and everyone jumped back in surprise from his outburst. "I AIN'T OLD!"

"You're using a cane," I murmured, but he heard me say it.

"It's for show!" he shouted and threw it against a tree.

If by luck or if he planned it, the cane landed on its foot and leaned against one of the oak trees.

"Now," he said as cracked his knuckles before grabbing a handle that was sticking out of his neck, "who wants a lesson in butt-kicking?"

He pulled out a large gun looking weapon and immediately everyone jumped in fear. He grinned like a mad man as he held us at gun/cannon point.

"So, who's first?" he asked and the bear faunas dropped me to charge him.

He took a stance, dropping down to bend his knees slightly and part his legs more. His gun dropped a bit and when he was done he was in a sort of squat, balanced pose as he began to fire. His massive gun made a sound like a somekind of large machine powering up, a loud whir of energy before he began to volley of dust shots that fired in a straight line at the bear faunas, whizzing lines colored a luminous blue comprised completely of dust energy.

The bear faunas roared in agony as it stopped and fell over, a flame flickering light blue burned the front of his torso.

"GEORGE!" the remaining White Fange members shouted in shock.

"You're going to pay for that!" one of them shouted and started firing his dust blaster.

The man ran and rolled to behind a tree. The dust shots burned the grass into small piles of ash before starting to create small, burnt spots on the oak tree he hid behind. After the faunas ran out of ammo, he came out of cover and started his barrage of dust shots again.

The White Fang ran to find cover as they reloaded their guns. I ducked on the ground, covering my head as a spray of dust shots went over me. I looked around and saw them finish reloading before returning fire. He twirled, but as he did I saw his hand pull back the handle on top of the gun.

Even through the loud gunfire ringing out, I heard the cocking of the gun. He continued to twirl until he was on the opposite side of the tree, gun still out. He fired, but this time, instead of a stream of dust shots he fired two bolts of dust energy.

Both dust shots exploded when the hit the ground, making the White Fang soldiers fly out of their hiding spots. He cocked the gun again, pulling back the handle. He started firing a stream of dust shots once more, striking down several more White Fang members until they were all down, but two.

"Guess he can change firing type," I murmured as I watched him exchange fire.

"Looks like they forgot about me," I thought in my head as I narrowed my eyes at my 'hero' or possible new enemy.

That's when I saw one of them pull out a rocket launcher as I turned my head to look at the remaining faunas. He held up the massive gun and prepared to fire at the man, but I saw a gleaming metal in the corner of my eye.

Crescent Rose.

I jumped over and grabbed it before changing it into its scythe form. I swung and it cleaved the rocket launcher in half, but it also hit the rocket. I cried out in shock as the weapon exploded, breaking and shattering the blade of my only friend left.

My eyes went wide, but before the fiery explosion got to me like it had to the unfortunate faunas, two arms grabbed me and pulled me back. I shouted in surprise as I was thrown back by the man as he shielded me from the blast. He covered us with his back, the coat taking the brunt of the explosion.

I saw him grit his teeth in pain as the fire singed the leather and burned through his shirt before licking at his skin, turning it black and burning it to a crisp. He went down onto his knees, but before he fell over completely he turned and fired a shot at the last White Fang soldier, blasting out his knee.

The faunas cried out in pain and dropped onto his knee too as the man collapsed onto the ground, face buried in dirt and grass. I looked at them before grabbing Crescent Rose and changing it into its rifle form. I pointed it at the faunas and narrowed my eyes.

"Get out of here and never talk about me being here," I ordered and he nodded before stumbling over.

He got up again and hastily limped away. Suddenly, there was sharp pain in my side and I looked down to see the very edge of Crescent Rose's blade imbedded in my side. I gasped loudly as I fell over in pain as I continued to bleed out.

"Guess the adrenaline ran out," I murmured silently before everything went black.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you love the chapter**

**I really hope you love the story so far**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**Seriously guys, do that would you**

**Thanks for everything good**

**Thank you Roosterteeth for this amazing show**

**Thank you Fanfiction for making it possible for us to write these stories**

**And thank you all for reading this**

**Sincerely,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	2. Welcome to Magnus

**Hello viewers**

**So, two reviews**

**That's a good start**

**It's an okay story so far**

**I'd like to keep it that way**

**More over, I'd like to make it better**

**Ideas?**

**Anyone?**

**Dear Monty, I feel like I'm in a business meeting**

**Anyways, new chapter**

**Yay**

**So, here we go**

* * *

Ruby POV

"Mm," I murmured as I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw blurs of white and black, then red and some blue there. Slowly, I blinked, getting use to the light in my eyes before I finally got use to the bright light in my eyes. I was on my side, curled up in a hospital bed with a light shining on top of me.

I rolled onto my back and straightened up, holding the blanket to me like it was a shield. Sitting next to the bed was the man from the forest, his hand holding up his head by his chin as he snored silently. His eyes were closed and as he slept I looked him over.

He wore the same black coat from the forest, the buttons set on the left side of his chest while the bottom half hung from his waist like a cloak. He had dark brown hair like coffee, almost black, but if you looked closely you could see the brown in it. There were white and grey streaks through it, showing he was getting a bit old.

His skin was a pale tan color like he went outside, but he always wore a lot of clothes. I remember his eyes, those steel grey colored eyes like the hull of a bullhead in the sunlight. His cane was leaning against the wall next to him, the entire thing made of oak wood with a leather wrap handle at the top. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and his steel grey eyes locked with my silver ones.

For a minute we just stared at each other, but then I gave a scream. He flailed and put his hand over my mouth making me stop.

"Shush," he hissed and I nodded before he moved his hand. "Alright, now thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome?" I cautiously responded. "Where am I?"

"Isn't it obvious? A hospital you dolt," he scoldedd and gestured around him at the small medical posters that hung on the walls and all the health and safety tips posted everywhere.

I cringed when I heard that, remembering the word Weiss always used. Her voice started ringing in my head, bringing back those memories from yesterday that I didn't want to remember. He must've seen me starting to tear up because his angry frown dropped into a saddened one.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to console me.

"Nothing," I said, wiping the growing tears in my eyes as I turned away from him.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

"I said it's nothing," I grunted and I felt his hand grab my shoulder.

"You're in pain."

"No I'm not," I snapped at him, but when I looked at him his somewhat youthful face had seemed to age a bit.

I could see weariness in his eyes like he was tired. It was like he had stayed up for a week doing nothing, but stare at a wall.

"I'm not talking about your body," he said and pushed his finger at my heart, "I'm talking about your heart, you're feeling pain in your heart. Something happened that caused you to run into the forest and have me save your butt."

I cringed when he figured it all out and he sighed before sitting down on the bed.

"Alright, tell me," he said and I just raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"Tell me."

"This is kinda personal," I said and he just gave me a look that said 'no, you're telling me'.

"Come on," he said and I shook my head. "Alright then, I can live with that."

"Really?" I asked, shocked he gave up so easily, but I was mistaken.

"Are you kidding me! I'm a curious person, I need to know things," he said as he grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me.

I saw stars for a second before shaking my head and bringing myself back to reality.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked and he ndded hastily. "You're really a nosey person."

"I know," he laughed, smiling a bit.

"Are you a serious person?"

"Most of the time," he said, "I'm that kind of person who's relaxed, but when you get me worked up I'm going to berate you with all your faults."

"Oh," I said as I _partially_ understood what he said.

"So you gonna tell me?"

"Hm, oh... okay," I answered, but hesitated before I could tell him.

He sighed in defeat and looked up at me with his weary eyes.

"How about this, I take you back to my place. Help you heal up and if you feel like it, you can tell me what happened to you."

I stared at him, blinked a couple times, before I cocked my head.

"What?"

"Urgh," he groaned in annoyance and I sheepishly laughed.

"You come and stay at my place. If or when you feel better, you can tell me your story if you want to."

"Oh," I said in understanding and he gave me a 'finally' look.

"Alright, get up," he said, "I'm going to sign you out. Get ready and come out, your stuff's at the desk."

"Oh, okay," I said and started to get out of bed as he left the room with his cane.

I stretched my limbs, waking them up. I gritted my teeth as I felt my blood start pumping again, moving through my body and heating up the cold skin. I fixed my clothes and reached to fix my cloak to find it gone.

"Where is it?" I gasped and looked around the room.

I looked under the bed, the chairs, on the chairs, on the bed, under the covers, and in some drawers, but it was gone. I quickly ran out of the room and down the hall, then down some stairs, and finally at the check in/check out desk where the man was writing with a pen.

"You're fast," he commented as I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Where's my cloak?"

"Your cloak?"

"Yeah, my cloak. Big red cloak, hood with it, and two silver crosses!"

"Oh, you mean this sweetheart?" the lady at the desk asked and held up my scarlet red cloak.

I quickly grabbed it out of her hands and hugged it tightly.

"I'm guessing it's important?" the man asked and I nodded.

"My mom gave it to me before she..."

I trailed off and the man and the lady exchanged looks before looking back at me.

"Well I'm sure you'll be alright, Mr. Smith here's a good man," she said and the man, Mr. Smith sighed.

"Thank you Dorothy," he said with annoyance in his voice. "Now, one weapon, a couple pieces of said weapon's blade, several ammo packs, and a rose medallion."

He put a bunch of stuff in a duffel bag and I stared at it, remembering what happened yesterday in the forest. I stared at the bag, remembering when Crescent Rose broke. The memory hurt, knowing my sweetheart was destroyed and there was nothing I could do to fix it. I made the blade at Signal and the rest of Crescent Rose was the same.

"Hey, kid you there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as Mr. Smith snapped his fingers in my face.

"Oh, sorry," I said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Come along kid," he replied and I followed him out of the hospital.

I put my hand over my eyes as I the sunlight shot into them. It burned for a second before I got use to the sunlight. We walked down a sidewalk, the hospital behind us as we reached the market district of the town. We passed shops and stands, fruits were showcased in boxes, pastries were inside shop windows, and there were people bustling around, buying or looking at stuff.

My mouth started to water as I looked into a bakery and saw a plate of cookies in the window.

"I'm guessing your a sweets lover?"

I looked up at Mr. Smith who had his childish smile back on. I slowly nodded and he walked over to a little window in the wall. He knocked and the window slid open showing the owner of the bakery. They talked for a second before the baker brought out a bag and Mr. Smith payed him.

"What's that?" I quickly asked as he walked back to me, hoping it was what I thought it was.

"What do you think?" he asked and opened it, showing two chocolate chip cookies.

I squealed in joy and grabbed then, but realized why there were two.

"You want one?" I asked and he smiled at me with that warm smile.

I handed him it and we started munching on them.

"Ths r dlichis," I said with the cookie in my mouth.

"Hm?" he asked as he looked back at me, raising an eyebrow.

I gulped down the cookie and spoke again.

"These are delicious," I corrected and he nodded in agreement.

"Baker's name is Henry, guy's a freaking god when it comes to cooking pastries and stuff like that," he commented as we continued to walk.

After a couple minutes of walking I asked him a question.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place," he answered as he started walking again.

"Where's your place?"

"Close."

"How close?"

"Close."

"How close?"

"Close."

"How close?"

"Close."

"How close?"

"Close."

"How close?"

"Close."

I huffed in anger as he started chuckling under his breath. As we continued to walk my eyes trailed up his back to the red spot on his back.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Does that burn hurt?"

"Yep," he answered, popping the 'p'.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you act like a kid when you're a grown up?"

"Why can't I?"

"It just seems wierd because your old."

"Well for your information," he said and turned around before poking my forehead, "I prefer to act like a child because I'm only 32!"

I blinked and raised my eyebrow as I stared at him.

"How does that make sense?"

"It just does," he stated and pointed his finger up in the air to make a point. "Besides, what's the fun in growing up if you can't have some fun every now and then."

Suddenly, he stopped in front of two large wooden doors surrounded by marble. I looked around and noticed we'd walked right through a small patch of forest and ended up in front of a manor. It was a large manor, the whole thing made of oak wood with bricks and marble.

"You live here?" I asked as he raised his arm to the door.

"Yeah," he said as he put his fingers on top of each other.

"What're you doing?"

"Opening the door."

"How does snapping your fingers open a door?"

"It's a special door," he said as he snapped his fingers.

The doors swung open and he smiled as I dropped my jaw.

"I know," he said with a smile and led me inside.

"How did you do that?" I asked in shock and awe as he snapped his fingers again, making the doors close.

"The doors have a automated sound detector designed to open to at the sound of the snap of my fingers," he explained, "Not in the breaking way though."

"Oh," I said, drawing it out, "but wouldn't anyone just be able to do that?"

"You're just a bag of questions today aren't you?" he asked and I blushed in embarrassment. "Well, the door also scans for life signatures, if mine's there it knows to look for snapping fingers."

"Oh," I replied as I understood it, "so can I do that?"

"If I let you," he answered, "but we'll see."

He cleared his throat and looked around.

"Aeren!"

I looked at him with a confused expression until I heard footsteps. A pretty lady walked out from a hallway and smiled when she saw us.

"Hello sir," she greeted, her voice sweet and a bit high pitched, but there was something else there.

"Hello Aeren, here, I got my coat and shirt burned," Mr. Smith said and took off his clothes before handing it to her.

I blushed slightly when I saw his chest, but Aeren just stared at him as she took the clothes.

"Sir, there is a wound on your back, would you like me to heal it?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Doctors healed most of it, let it heal on its own."

"Very well sir," she replied, "Seeing as you are wounded, you have dealt with the faunas intruders?"

"You are correct Aeren," he answered as he walked down a hall.

"Uh..." I trailed off as I stared at the woman.

She had porcelain skin and somewhat long platinum blonde hair that just went over her shoulders. Her eyes were a luminous blue which was kind of odd because it seemed like it kinda glowed. She wore a butler suit, but instead of black slacks she wore stockings with black shorts.

"Hello," she greeted as she looked at me.

I felt awkward as she stared at me.

"You are turning red, do you have a fever?" she asked and I raised my eyebrow.

"Uh, know," I said as I continued to blush in embarrassment.

"Aeren, you aren't scaring the girl are you?" I heard Mr. Smith shout from a room.

"I don't believe so sir," she replied. "Am I?"

"Uh, no," I answered, "but it is kinda awkward how you're staring at me."

She gave me a confused expression, but as she did Mr. Smith walked back into the foyer.

"Oh don't mind her, she's socially awkward," he said and tapped her with his cane. "And can't tell what a rhetorical question is... or quiet knows how to not be awkward without knowing she's awkward."

I stared at him, then at her. She was still smiling and he had a bored look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Um, this seems kinda wrong," I said and he looked at me.

"What?"

"Well, you're talking bad about her right next to her."

"Oh she doesn't mind," he said and tapped her forehead with the bottom of the cane.

There was a metallic tapping when he did it and my eyes went wide.

"She's an android," he stated and began to explain, "Use to be a level 1 android assassin before I found her head in the black market and deleted the programming that made her want to kill people so now she's as docile as a kitten faunas."

"That's not true," I said as I looked down, "Kitten faunas are pretty ferocious, that's what Blake said."

"Blake?"

"My friend, she's a cat faunas."

"Oh," he said and rubbed the back of his head, "sorry."

"It's okay," I assured him and continued to look down as I remembered yesterday's events.

Then, it hit me, where was I?

"Um, where am I?" I asked.

"In my manor," he said in confusion.

"No, I mean what town is this?"

"Oh, well welcome to Magnus, a quiet town near Vale whose main supply of revenue comes from the mines, farms, and fishing," he stated as he threw his arms up in the air and did a full revolution.

"Um, never heard of it," I said and he laughed.

"Of course you haven't, not many people do. We're just a medium sized community that's all just normal," he stated and was about to continue when Aeren spoke.

"Sir, I have developed a f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fault," she stated, her smile turning into a small line and her eyes growing a bit wider.

"What?" he asked.

"I have developed a f-f-f-f-f-f-fault," she repeated and he sighed.

"What'd you do this time?"

"I was outside repairing the car when it began to precipitate," she stated and I cocked my head in confusion.

"You were outside when it was raining weren't you?" he asked and she nodded. "Aeren, you know I haven't got your water proof upgrade yet."

"Sorry s-s-s-s-sir," she said, her voice starting to stutter more.

"Come on," he said and led Aeren down a hall, me following.

We ended up in a room with a bunch of tools and stuff in it. The walls and ground were made of steel, probably to keep a fire in as much as possible. A metal table was set in the center of the room while on the right was a counter full of tools and devices with a wall holding tools and cabinets probably holding more stuff. On the left was a large shelf full of weapons and devices.

My eyes went wide when I saw everything, but Mr. Smith didn't see me.

"Alright, up on the table," he said and the android sat on the table before laying down.

He pressed some buttons on a console that connected to the table and a circular ring came out of the table where Aeren's neck was, moving over it like some kind of shackle. It glowed for a second before fading away and moving back into the table.

"Alright, it's safe to remove your head," he said and grabbed both sides of the platinum blonde haired female android's head.

He pulled it off with a loud hiss, clank, and snap. In a split-second she was just a head. I stared at her head with wide eyes as he looked her over.

"Hold this," he said and handed me her head.

I almost dropped her, but grabbed another part of her head before that. Mr. Smith started working on her body, using tools and opening up panels in her. He opened up her arms after opening a small panel in her neck.

"Could you hand me the sonic welder?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"Uh, do you want me to set Aeren's head down?"

"Yes please," he said as he continued to hold out his hand, not moving his head an inch.

I looked around and spotted the tool, a sort of gun looking tool that glowed a bit blue. I grabbed it after setting Aeren's head down on a table and gave it to him.

"Thanks," he replied and went back to work.

After a while of watching him repair Aeren's body while I held her head I started asking questions again.

"So why don't you have to fix her head?" I asked and he looked at me with a 'seriously' look.

"She's part of a level 1 android designed to seduce and assassinate her targets, of course her makers wouldn't plan on her walking in the rain."

"Oh," I replied, blushing in embarrassment, "you don't have to be so rude."

"Sorry, just a little touchy when it comes to things I make," he stated. "She's one of the prides of my collection."

"What's the others?" I asked and he poined at himself.

"She's three, number two is the cybermech armor sets I lie to make, then there's my weapon."

"You mean that really big gun?" I asked and he nodded. "Where is it anyway?"

"I didn't have enough parts to fix it after that battle we had," he answered as he closed up the last parts of Aeren's body. "I gave it to the local blacksmith's shop on my way to the hospital to get you patched up, they're holding onto it. I'm going to go pick it up later."

"Oh, okay," I said as he finished fixing her body.

"Alright," he stated as he grabbed Aeren's head, "here we go."

Her head reconnected with a twist and a snap. She got up after rotating her neck a bit and jumped off the table.

"Thank you sir," she thanked and grabbed his clothes she had discarded on the floor earlier. "I will begin to repair your wear."

"Thanks Aeren," he repied as she left.

He slouched against the table, obviously out of steam from everything that had happened today and yesterday.

"So, um, what's your name?" I asked, "I mean your first name."

"Hm?" he asked, but realized what I had asked. "Oh, Benedict, Benedict Smith."

"Ruby Rose," I stated and his eyes seemed to bulge like Blake's sometimes did.

"Ruby Rose?" he asked and I nodded. "You're that girl that killed the Nevermore on her trial run through the Emerald Forest."

"Well, yeah," I said while blushing.

"So Ms. Rose, trust me enough to tell me why you're here?"

I looked at him and shook my head making him sigh in defeat.

"Knew that would happen, well come along. Let's get you room," he said and led me out of the workshop.

We walked back to the foyer and climbed the large steps up to the second floor. Soon we were walking down a hall, little scented candlesticks on holders on the left side shining lights against the right wall, illuminating pictures and trophies along with the doorways and giving off a nice fresh smell.

"Here we are," he said as we approached a door.

It was a regular oak wood door with no special design on it, just a metal handle and a lock.

"Your room," he stated. "Mine's down the hall, you need anything I may or may not be there."

"Um, okay," I answered and he nodded to me before walking down the hall to a door painted white.

I opened the door and my eyes went wide. Inside was a large room with walls painted white and a carpet floor. A large bed was on the right side of the room while a closet sat across from it. There was a dresser next to the door and a mirror next to the closet. A TV hung right above the dresser and a chest was set under a window that overlooked the courtyard of the manor.

"Whoa," I simply said in awe.

I ran over and jumped on the bed, laughing as I lay there. Suddenly, memories started passing through my head. Cardin calling me weak, Yang and Jaune not admitting I was strong, and me running away. I started to cry, but I heard a knocking on the door.

"Um, Ruby?"

I quickly wiped the growing tears in my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Yeah?" I asked and I heard sheepishly chuckling.

"I may have forgotten to give you your stuff."

I raised an eyebrow before realizing he still had Crescent Rose. I quickly jumped out of the bed and opened the door to see him holding up the duffel bag. I grabbed it and rushed to the center of my new room.

"Whoa, little quick aren't you?" he asked and I glared at him, making him drop his childish expression.

I quickly unzipped it and picked up the shards of Crescent Rose's blade, starting to cry in pain of losing my 'sweetheart'.

"I would say don't worry it's just a weapon, but it's obvious that it's more of your best-friend?" Mr. Smith asked and I nodded slowly, slightly surprised he asked something like that.

For a while I just caressed the blade fragments carefully, careful not to cut myself as I cried over them. Then, I felt a hand lower itself onto my shoulder and I looked up at Mr. Smith.

"You know, I could convince the blacksmith to help reforge that blade, he'd probably ask for a fee, but I could pay it."

"You want me to let someone else handle my sweetheart!" I practically screamed at him and felt a pang of guiltiness on the inside afterwards for screaming at him for trying to help.

"No, I don't want you to do that," he said, surprising me. "You obviously forged that blade yourself, I'm sure he could give you the resources and maybe show you some new tricks when you reforge that blade again."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded with a smile, not that childish smile, it was like that smile that your grandparents gave you when they saw you do something cute.

"Really," he answered and I smiled brightly. "First thing in the morning because it's six and I really want to go have some dinner."

I blinked and looked back to see the sun setting outside and my mouth turned into an 'o'.

"Okay," I said and he gestured for me to follow him.

Soon I was sitting at a table with a large plate of steak and bread along with a small tub of butter and a pitcher of water. My mouth was watering and I reached for the food, but I heard Mr. Smith cough.

"Ruby," he scoffed and I turned red in embarrassment, "have some manners, thank Aeren first."

"Um, thanks Aeren?" I shyly thanked and she smiled.

"You're welcome friend of Master Smith," she answered and Mr. Smith sighed while I stared at him.

"Don't mind that either, she just calls me that for some program I still haven't found and deleted," he stated and I formed my mouth in an 'o' again.

I immediately started eating everything. By the time Mr. Smith had eaten some of the steak I had already eaten half of it and most of the bread.

"For a little girl, you've got one big stomach," he stated and I blushed.

"I shall clean the mess sir," Aeren said and began to gather the plates.

"Alright, time for bed," he said. "Tomorrow we pick up my gun and get your weapon fixed."

"Okay," I stated and followed him back to my room.

Soon I was on my bed in the pajamas Aeren had apparently made while repairing Mr. Smith's coat and shirt. I curled up under the crimson blankets of the bed and soon fell asleep, having the first good dream in a while.

* * *

Jaune POV

I sat outside my room like I had since yesterday, waiting to see if Crater Face came walking by with a smile on her face.

"Jaune?"

I looked up to see Yang opening her team's door.

"You alright?" she asked softly, her voice still full of pain and loss.

"I'm the same as you," I murmured and she nodded before sitting down next to me.

"So we both feel like crap baskets and we should look for Ruby?"

"Yeah," I moaned in depression and put my face in my hands.

For a while we just sat there, wallowing in our hate for ourselves.

"Hey Jaune?" Yang asked me and I looked up at her. "Did you think Ruby was weak?"

"I-I didn't- I didn't think she was... She's not weak, well I don't think so," I stated, stuttering as I tried to sound believable to her, not that I was lying, just that she'd probably think I was right.

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"It's me," I answered, "you know me, the weak loser who's always shy. I was still shocked by what Cardin asked, I mean she decapitated a Nevermore, why would anyone ask if she's weak!"

"Exactly," Yang stated, but slouched back down.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Did you think she was weak?"

Yang immediately punched him in the arm making him yelp in pain. For a couple minutes her hair was burning with fire caused by the activation of her semblance via the pure rage that coursed through her. Then, it all disappeared and she buried her face in her hands.

"Yes and no," she answered and he raised an eyebrow while cocking his head.

"What?"

"I know she was strong its just... she's a first year like me, but she's also so young. Of course I thought she needed some practice, but that was enough for Ruby to think I thought she was weak."

"So we're on the same page?" he asked and she nodded. "So we should stop sitting here and go look for her?"

"Definitely," she said, grinning for the first time in a while.

* * *

**Done**

**I hope you guys like this chapter**

**I've decided, yeah going with RubyxJaune**

**It's going to build up**

**Don't worry about it**

**Just worry about me and this crazy mind of mine**

**So, review, favorite, and follow**

**See ya,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	3. The Blacksmith's Shop

**Hello Fanfiction!**

**So, new chapter**

**Also, to you people who think Benedict is a pedo**

**He isn't a pedo**

**Just a nice guy**

**Now, to the story**

* * *

Ruby POV

"Ms. Rose?"

My eyes slowly opened and I looked up at a woman with platinum blonde hair who stood over me. I let out a scream and fell out of the bed, right on my face.

"Ow," I groaned as I got up, wiping some dust off of myself.

"Are you okay Ms. Rose?" she asked.

"I'm okay, um..." I trailed off as I tried to remember her name.

"Unit N7-117, deemed Aeren by Master Smith," she answered and I mouthed and 'o'. **(A/N- If you get what N7 and 117 mean, you are a wonderful person)**

"Well, um Aeren, where's Benedict, er, Mr. Smith?"

"He has already left to collect his weapon from the blacksmith, he requested that I wake you before 9:00 A.M. so you may gather the remains of your weapon and meet him there."

"Oh yeah!" I shouted and ran over to the duffel bag at the other the end of the room.

I zipped it open and saw the shards of Crescent Rose's blade gleaming in the sunlight pouring in from the window.

"I'll get ready," I shouted and ran out of the room, but stopped.

I walked back in, blushing in embarrassment.

"Um, where's the bathroom?"

"Follow me please," she ordered and I walked with her down the hall to a room.

She opened it and showed me a pretty big bathroom. There was a shower, a tub, a large sink, and toilet.

"Okay, thanks," I said and started to take off my shirt, but stopped when I noticed she was still standing there. "Um, could you leave?"

"As you wish," she answered and began to leave when she stopped before turning around to face me again. "I shall bring your clothes in while you cleanse yourself."

"Um, thanks?" I said, turning even more red out of embarrassment in the awkward conversation we were having.

She finally left and I closed the door before stripping down and getting in the shower. I smiled and sighed in pleasure as I felt the warm water on me. Before long I heard the door open and heel clad feet click across the tiled ground. It left the bathroom and I peeked out of the shower curtains to see my usual red clothes on the side of the bathtub.

Soon I turned off the shower and dried myself before putting on my clothes, smelling the freshness of the clothes and smiling as I skipped out of the bathroom. I went back to my room to grab the duffel bag before heading to the front door. That's when I realized I didn't know where the blacksmith was.

"Do you require assistance?" I heard and screamed in terror as Aeren appeared behind me.

"AH! PENNY!"

She stared at me in confusion, tilting her head like a dog wondering what their master said.

"Oh, it's just you Aeren. How'd you do that?" I quickly asked in shock.

"Do what?" she asked in confusion. "And why did you refer to me as currency?"

"No, I was talking about my friend, Penny because she does that whole appear out of nowhere like you just did," I said and she nodded.

"Well I was questioning if you knew the way to the blacksmith's shop so I found you down here and requested if you needed assistance," she said and I nodded. "So do you require me to guide you to the blacksmith?"

"Um, sure," I said, trying to play it cool.

She nodded and opened the door, leading me outside to a shed. She opened the metal door, the door itself moving upwards like a garage door to show a car.

"Is this the car you were working on yesterday?" I asked and she nodded. "How did you get hit by rain?"

"I did not anticipate the roof's durability and failed to notice the water leaking through until a portion of the roof slightly collapsed allowing a small pool of water douse me."

"Oh," I said as I looked up and noticed a hole in the roof with wood nailed up to block it off, "wow."

"Yes," she said and opened the car hood to show the machinery inside. "However, I apologize, but it would seem we shall walk. The engine is still not responding to any given command."

"You mean the car's still broken?" I asked and she nodded. "Let me see."

"Ms. Rose, I am an advanced AI controlled android capable of assassination, seduction, engineering, warfare, and-"

"Here you go," I chirped as I fixed the engine.

It roared to life after I put the keys into the ignition and turned it.

"How were you able to accomplish this task?" Aeren asked, her eyes growing a bit wide making them show that glowing blue light.

"It's an older model, you must not have it set in your databanks so you didn't know how to fix it."

"How intriguing," she commented. "I shall update my drives as soon as I return."

"Return?"

"I must still escort you to the blacksmith's," she answered and I made an 'o' with my mouth.

"Alright," I said as I jumped into the back seat, eagerly jittering on the leather seat after putting on the seatbelt.

She got in the drivers seat and began moving the car. It was a bit bumpy on the dirt road until we got into town, striking the pavement and making the car jolt. Soon we arrived at a large brick building with a couple large windows displaying weapons or armor.

"Here you are Ms. Rose," Aeren stated as she got out and opened my door.

I unbuckled myself and got out, thanking her before she got back into the car and drove back to the manor. I slowly walked up to the door and before I even put my hand on the handle, I heard yelling.

"What's up with this!" I heard Mr. Smith shout in anger.

"I'm sorry that my little girl couldn't resist touching it," a voice snapped back, a heavy accent in it.

"Touching it! She broke it!"

"Don't worry, you'll get the parts soon."

I opened the door and a bell chimed, signalling my entrance. Mr. Smith's and a new man's heads turned to look at me.

The new guy had fiery orange hair like the fire in a forge. A long, curly hair on his head that gave him lucious sort of hair. Then he had a six o'clock shadow of the same color that ran all the way from his sideburns to his chin and back up. He had clover green eyes that sparkled with confidence and pride. He wore a blacksmith's apron on top of his regular clothes. The sleeves of his shirt were pulled back to show his tan skin that had blotches of black and grey, probably ash and soot.

"Oh, Ruby you're here," Mr. Smith said in joy, hiding his anger from a couple seconds ago.

For a moment the other guy just stared at me before leaning over to Benedict.

"You weren't kidding, she is so adorable," he said and Mr. Smith smiled in satisfaction at the guy's awe.

"Hey, right here!" I stated and they snapped out of their stupor.

"Sorry," he apologized, raising his hands in an apologetic manner, "just bragging about having you at the manor. Anyway, she needs her weapon repaired."

"I can do that," the man stated, but Benedict slapped him in the arm.

"You didn't let me finish," he growled with a frown and continued.

"But she wants to repair it herself."

"Can she do that?" he asked and I huffed in anger, grabbing his attention.

"I made my sweetheart so I can repair it," I stated with confidence.

"Oh," he replied in understanding, "you must've gone to Signal."

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?" I asked and he pulled up a large warhammer.

"This is my weapon, forged it in my time at Signal," he explained and transformed it into a shotgun. "Same goes for this guy's weapon."

He moved his hand so that his thumb would point at Mr. Smith who put his hand to his chin as he raised his eyes to look up at the ceiling if he was thinking of a fond memory.

"Yeah, those were the glory days," he sighed in joy, but snapped back into reality, "but anyways, show her some tricks in forging would you?"

"Alright, as long as you pay up," he stated and Mr. Smith handed him some money.

"Next payment comes when we come back," he stated and the man nodded in agreement.

"I can agree with that," he stated, scratching his 6 o'clock shadow, "Come on now, let's go o the back and take a look at that blade of yours."

He turned around and headed to a door that he opened, showing a large circular room with an open roof. Inside was a large furnace that was burning bright with a large fire on the inside. It wasn't like an oven sort of furnace with a hole in the front. It was a giant structure that too up the center of the room, large metal wires with blue dust crystals imbedded in them. Around the room were a bunch of tools and weapons set on tables or racks.

Sitting a crate was a girl with curly orange hair, probably the guy's daughter. As soon as she saw us enter she ran over and slid down onto her knees in front of Benedict whose eyes widened as he stumbled back.

"I'm sorry Mr. Smith, I'm sorry," she apologized, continually bowing over and over.

"Uh..." he trailed off and I giggled while the man sighed in annoyance. Mr. Smith seemed to formulate words finally as he got his stature back. "It's uh, it's okay."

"Thank you," she said in joy, but noticed me. "Who's that?"

"Oh," Mr. Smith said as he turned around, "Haven't introduced you to the O'Deherns yet have I?"

He gestured at the girl and introduced her, "Ruby Rose, this is Valance O'Dehern, a wolf faunas."

"Wolf?" I asked and she bent her head over to show two small wolf ears. My mouth dropped as I saw them wiggle a bit like Blake's cat ears, but my mouth just hit the floor when she came back up and I noticed her face. She had a cute little puppy nose.

"What?" she asked as I stared at her nose.

"Your nose," I said and pointed at it as she moved her eyes to look down, giving her a cross eyed appearance.

"Oh yeah, part of being a wolf faunas."

"It's so cute!" I squealed and she smiled while blushing as she twidled her fingers together.

Suddenly, I heard a cough and turned to see Benedict giving an annoyed stare.

"Oh sorry," I apologized as I realized that he hadn't finished introducing me to everyone.

"Apology accepted, now this," he said and started laughing. "This is the best blacksmith I've ever known." He clasped his hand onto the man's shoulder who chuckled while his cheeks turned rosy red.

"You're making me blush Ben," he laughed and slapped his hand away. "Stop it." He turned to me and moved his hand out for me to shake. "The name's Ranulf, Ranulf O'Dehern."

"Um, hi Ranulf," I sheepishly greeted and shook his hand.

"Well, come on then," he said as he raised his voice to a booming tone. "Let's have a look!"

I put the duffel bag on a table and zipped it open before carefully taking out the shards of Crescent Rose. The whole time Ranulf stared at them before switching his gaze to me for a minute, then going back to the shards.

"Let me guess, Hard Steel?" he asked and I nodded. "Good choice, its in the name. Hard. Very strong metal, capable of cutting through a Grimm's tough hide. However, I'm guessing it broke by being hit with an overwhelming force."

"Explosion," Mr. Smith answered, "she cut up a rocket launcher aimed at me, sliced the rocket in half and caused it to blow. Resulting force cracked the blade and shattered it."

"Explains everything," Ranulf said in a calmer voice, rubbing his chin. "Alright, hand 'em over."

"What?" I asked, confused as he grabbed a metal tray and held it out to me.

"Put the shards on the tray, I'm going to take a look at them so I can figure out how to properly fix 'em. Then, I'm going to teach you how to reforge it, but better."

"Oh..." I said, elongating the single word before trailing off.

I carefully set down the shards down onto the tray and watched them glimmer in the sunlight. He walked over and set them on a table full of different varities of tools. He pulled a magnifying glass up to his face and started peering at a shard, holding it up so he could see it better. He raised up a hand after a moment, waving it at us as if to shoo us away.

"You can go, it'll be a while before I can complete an assessment. Ben, the parts for your giant freakin cannon will be here by tomorrow," he shouted at us, waving us off with his hand. "Valance, go spend some time with Ben and his little friend, maybe you can make some friends."

"Dad!" she snapped in annoyance, her cheeks red. "I have friends."

"Come on kid," Mr. Smith said and patted her on the back while laughing heartily. "I'll take you to Henry's bakery. Then we'll head on back to the manor."

"Alright," Valance huffed in defeat and followed us out of the shop. We walked down a street before turning a corner and coming to the same bakery as yesterday. Valance finally decided to speak after we had gotten our cookies. "So, you're Ruby Rose?" she asked and I nodded, making her smile in response. "That is so cool! They said you're the youngest person to ever get into Beacon!"

"Uh, yeah," I said, sheepishly smiling as she squealed in joy.

"So why're you here?" she asked. "Are you on a mission? A top secret mission?" Immediately, some of the memories from before started seaping back into my head, but I started pushing them back.

_It's been three days Ruby, get a hold of yourself_

"Uh, hello?" Valance said and I snapped back into reality as she waved her hand in front of me.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I just don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, I see," she replied with a smirk. "Top secret, knew it."

"I wouldn't push the subject," we heard and looked up at Mr. Smith who was still leading us. Probably back to the manor so Aeren could take care of us while he did something. "She's a bit sensitive," he stated and I blushed while Valance looked between us.

"Are you guys like related?"

Immediately, I blinked and stared at Valance, but before I could say something I noticed Valance's eyes widening. I looked at where she was looking and saw Benedict tensed up, completely straightened as if a shock had gone through him.

"No, no we're not," he responded coldly and we both looked at each other. Valance's clover green eyes staring into my silver ones as we exchanged a look of confusion.

We were silent for most of the walk back, but I decided to talk again. Well, whisper to Valance actually.

"Hey," I whispered and she leaned over to me.

"Yeah?" she asked as she got closer. We were on the dirt road now, the tracks from the car that Aeren drove still fresh on the hard ground of dirt.

"Why did he get so sensitive about that whole related thing?" I asked and she shrugged. Either he knew something or something happened that he didn't want us to know.

"I don't know, my dad probably does. They used to go to Beacon together."

"Wait, they're hunters?"

"Yeah, didn't you see those weapons they have?"

"Yeah, but I thought they were just made for fun."

"Of course they were made for fun. Just shooting up Grimm and smashing White Fang when ever they try and invade the forest," she sarcastically retorted and I frowned.

"Well you don't have to be so mean."

"Sorry, just like to protect my family's line of hunters and huntresses."

"Oh, well what happened to them? Why aren't they out on missions and stuff?"

"Don't know, but they're not on the same team," she replied and I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why wouldn't they be on the same team? Well, actually Jaune and I are friends and we aren't on the same team. So maybe it's possible.

"Really? I thought they'd be on the same team."

"Yeah me too, but I saw a picture of my dad's team. His was called Qrow."

"Qrow?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah, his leader was some skinny guy with a scythe like yours.

"That's my uncle!" I cheered and this time her eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

We smiled and high fived in joy.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship," Valance stated as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held up her hand as we looked up into the sky.

Then, we heard a snap and a creak as the doors to the manor opened. Benedict walked inside as we stood there, a bit shocked that we hadn't noticed that we arrived.

"Oh, we're here," I said and we walked inside. Aeren was there when we set foot through the threshold, holding a platter of little flat bakery treats. "Hey Aeren," I greeted, waving my hand in greeting, but then I noticed the platter of treats. "Hey, what's that?"

"Crumpets," she answered, holding them up to us, "a grittle cake treat Master Smith finds quite enjoyable and delicious."

"Try one!" we heard Mr. Smith's voice shout from somewhere else in the manor.

Valance was the grabbed one without hesitation, probably because she's been here before and eaten one of these before me. I cautiously took one myself and held it up to my eyes. It was a flat pancake sort of thing, but the size of a biscuit. There were a lot of little pores in it and it was colored a light brown like a bakery good is suppose to be. I could feel butter on my fingers and I saw the little yellow square of butter on top of the crumpet, mostly melted. We put it in our mouth and bit down. Immediately, the familiar taste of a bakery good filled my mouth, but it was also new because I could taste the butter in my mouth and the mix of flavor was awesome.

"Ts s mzing," I said in pure bliss as I savored the taste.

"I cannot understand your speechassume you enjoy my cooking?" Aeren asked and I nodded furiously in response. She gave a smile that was a bit creepy, probably because she was a robot. Aeren turned and walked to the kitchen after I had gobbled up most of the crumpets. Valance had gotten a small bit of it, but since I was Ruby Rose, I had eaten most of the baked goods.

"Is eating everything your semblance?" Valance asked as we walked down a hall in the manor, the wolf faunas leading me somewhere.

"No, it's speed," I said and activated it, running all the way down to the end of the hall in a second or two.

"Oh," she said from down the hall and I laughed as she had to run to me. When she got to me I started leading, but she put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me behind her. "No, I know where I'm going," she stated confidently while I pouted.

"Fine," I responded and she started leading again, but this time I asked. "Where are we going anyways?"

"The living room."

"The living room?"

"Yeah, you never been there?"

"No, I just got here yesterday."

"Oh, right," she said, blushing in embarrassment.

I followed her into a large room and immediately my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Set in glass cases or on racks, some on plaques, or others erect on a manequin were trophies of all kinds. Weapons ranging from the common dust pistols to custom weapons that were probably capable of a lot damage, armor used by bandits and knights, all of them set in cases or on manequins, and trophies from creatures of Grimm like hides, claws, teeth, fangs, tusks, feathers, stingers, and even some Grimm heads were set in a section all their own.

"I know right," Valance commented and I smiled wide.

"This is amazing!" I shouted as I ran around the room at the speed of a dust shot. I looked at every case, stared at every weapon. There were axes and swords, hammers and clubs, morning stars and maces, and some shields. I looked at a rack holding the first generation of dust rifles, long half wooden half metal rifles that would be filled with dust capsules that would be used as bullets unlike today's models that turned the dust into energy and shot them. "I've never seen anything like this! It's like a museum for weapons!"

"Yeah, my personal trophy room," we heard and looked over to see Mr. Smith standing in the doorway behind Valance. He chuckled as he walked over and picked up a silver bow. It was intricately made, carvings engraved into the metal and a semi-sepherical sort of metal thing that had a part of it missing, probably so that it could be used as the aiming device. He had on a sad smile as he pulled back the string a bit. Then, he jerked his hand back, making the handle snap out and become perpendicular to the bow itself. The sides of the bow shifted so that both sides met and become a blade, then the handle returned to its original form, creating a cutlass sort of weapon.

"Whoa," Valance and I said in awe at the weapon.

"Is that yours?" I asked and he shook his head to answer me.

"It belonged to a friend," he answered and transformed it back into its bow form.

"Oh," I said as he carefully sat it down. He fell into a chair and sighed in what seemed to be frustration and stress. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just old memories rushing into my head, painful memories," he answered, sliding his hands down his face as if to wipe off the memories. His expression of frustration quickly changed and he looked at me directly. "So, you going to answer my question?"

"What?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"My question, why'd you leave Beacon and come here?" he asked and Valance looked over at me while I looked down. "If you still want to keep it to yourself it's fine."

"No, I... I think I need to tell you," I replied, rubbing my arm nervously. "I think I need closure." He just stared at me, his curious eyes turning into his stern ones, his mouth dropping into a stern frown. Instead of the childish man that accompanie Valance and I through Magnus, he was now the middle aged man that seemed to hold that wisdom that you'd expect in an old person. "The reason I'm here is because, because..."

I trailed off and he continued to stare at me while Valance looked impatient.

"I left Beacon because my friends thought I was weak," I said and Valance's mouth dropped while Mr. Smith took a deep inhale and sighed in understanding, I think. He put his hands on his lap and stood up, grunting a bit and stared down at me.

"So they called you weak?" he asked and I sheepishly nodded in response. "Well then, we'll have to show them they're wrong." With that he grabbed a weapon off a rack and swung at me. The sword he held made an arc and barely missed my neck by a centimeter. I yelped in fear as I stood there, completely frozen and pale. "There you go, stood your ground," he chuckled and my eyes just stayed the size of dinner plates.

"I think it was more out of fear," Valance said, some shock and fear in her voice and I nodded. The wolf faunas looked at me before looking at Mr. Smith. "So what was that?" she asked, still a bit fearful of the middle aged man.

"A test, you stood still, good stance, but not good when a horde of Beowolves come at you," he stated as he set the sword down. "You got to have speed and endurance. When a Grimm's claw cuts you, you flinch, but you don't go down."

"Uh, yeah," I said, confused at what he was saying. "My semblance is speed."

"Good," he said, pointing a finger at me, his stern face still on, "but you lack the proper training to use it at full potential. That's where I come in."

"Wait, where you come in?" I asked and he was suddenly next to me, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Yes, they said you were weak. Let's show them you're strong!" he said in a cheerful tone, that childish smile he had now plastered on his face, giving him the youthful glow again. "So what do you say kid?"

"You mean to you teaching me?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. I stood there, mouth open a bit in shock and awe. I just met him and stayed with him for two days and now he's just offering me to become his student so I could be stronger. I didn't have to think much, he saved me and took care of me. "Yes," I answered and he smiled wider.

"Excellent," he cheered and Valance was smiling as the middle aged man turned to look out the window. "We start training tomorrow, for today you can celebrate."

Valance grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the room, excitedly chattering about a party and getting Aeren to bake a cake. However, I managed to wring my arm out of her grasp so I could look at Mr. Smith.

"What about you?" I asked and he turned to look at me, an eyebrow raised.

"What about me?"

"Don't you want to celebrate?" I asked and he chuckled as he moved to kneel down in front of me.

"I don't need to celebrate kid, besides, this middle aged mad man's got enough excitement for one day," he said, sighing in joy with a bit of exhaustion.

"Oh, okay," I said and left with Valance so we could find Aeren. We ran back into the foyeur and found the android, but also Ranulf. "Oh, hi Mr. O'Dehern."

"Hello Ruby," he greeted as he saw us. "Come on Valance, time to go home." He gestured for his daughter to follow him out the door, but she pouted.

"Dad," she whined and he sighed in frustration, "can I pleeeeeeease stay?" She gave a seriously cute puppy dog face, probably because she was a wolf faunas.

"I used to use that face on my parents Valance, it won't work on me," he sighed again and she pouted even more. "Come on girl, daylights running out." She huffed in anger and went to go walk outside while her father looked at the hall we came from.

"Are you expecting something sir?" Aeren asked, confused as to why he was staring.

"No Aeren," he answered, but before he could turn, he stopped himself and looked back. "Actually, yes I am."

"What?" Aeren and I asked at the same time.

"Just Ben, this is the first time he's come to the shop in a while," he sighed and crossed his arms. "Actually, this is the first time he's been out in a while."

"Really?" I asked, tilting my head in wonder. The blacksmith nodded in response, arms still crossed and eyes still staring at the hall. "Why didn't he come out before?"

"Lots of reasons," he said, "Those same reasons also the reasons for his personality."

"Personality?"

"Yeah, surely you've seen it. He's childish one second, then all stern another," he replied and I nodded. "That's his memories coming out. We were hunters once and we saw things, things we don't want to remember. He'll act like his childish self, but if he remembers something that he experienced, then his warrior's personality comes out."

"Warrior's personality? You mean when he's stern?" I asked and he nodded to answer yes.

"After the last mission his team took, after a death of one of his team members he came here and secluded himself," Ranulf explained. "His wife left him and took her daughter too. They blamed him for the death of their friend."

"That's not fair," I stated, but looked down in thought before talking again. "Right?"

"From what he says, he blames himself more than they do."

"Oh," was my only response as I stared down the hall too. For a moment we just stood there, but eventually Ranulf turned and left.

"Good night Ruby," Valance waved as they left and I waved back. Aeren closed the doors and began walking towards the room Mr. Smith was in. I started walking up the stairs to the second floor where my room was.

I fell onto the bed after getting in my pajamas. The only thing I could think of before I fell into the darkness of sleep was, "Did I get him to come out?"

* * *

Jaune POV

I was in love with Ruby Rose, I think. Everytime I thought of her, boom! My cheeks turned rosy red, my heart flutters, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I sighed and fell onto my bed, it's been another day since she ran and we still haven't found a sign of her. From what Blake managed to find out she ran through Vale and ended up somewhere else.

"Jaune?" Pyrrah asked and I looked over at her.

"Yeah Pyrrah?" I asked back, drowsiness threatening to take me down like Cardin's mace. She tilted her head a bit, her scarlet ponytail sliding across her shoulder as she stared at me.

"Are you alright?" she asked and I groaned as I fell back on my bed.

"I pretty much drove my best-friend away and now I can't find her," I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Jaune, remember why you're training with me," she said and walked over to my bed, sitting down on the edge. Her hand fell on my shoulder and she looked me in the eye with that warrior's glint in them. "You need to be strong, you need to stand strong. You have a team to back you up."

I started to think about it, then I started thinking about all of it and finally decided she was right.

"You're right Pyrrah," I replied and got up so I was sitting in bed. Suddenly, the door opened and Prof. Ozpin walked in.

"Professor," Pyrrah gasped and stood up while I scrambled to do the same. Ren looked over and got out of bed while also flicking Nora in the forehead making her snap her eyes open. The hyper girl jumped out of bed, literally jumped out of bed and landed on her feat, her hand up to her head in a salute.

"Hello Team JNPR," he greeted and we greeted him. "I have news that would most likely interest you."

"What's that?" I asked and he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Since Team RWBY is currently incapacitated because of the disappearance of their leader. Team JNPR shall now participate in place of said team."

Our eyes widened and Nora squealed in joy. Ren nodded in approval while Pyrrah smiled and slapped my on the back, but I just gaped at him.

"We're going to participate?" I asked, pointing at myself and he nodded with a sad smile. "But what about Ruby's team! They deserve this more than us!"

"That I know Mr. Arc," he said and poked me in the chest with his cane. "Mr. Winchester and his team are officially not responsible for the disappearance of Ruby Rose so he is currently on a mission to return the artifacts you all collected on your trial run through the Emerald Forest, on foot."

We all cracked a smile and returned to our beds after Ozpin had left.

"I'll rescue you Ruby," I murmured before I fell asleep, "I promise."

With that I started dreaming of me carrying Ruby like a knight carrying a princess

* * *

**Done**

**I hope you liked this chapter**

**I hope you like the story**

**So keep up with the reviews**

**Favorite and Follow guys**

**See ya,  
Lord Revan Flame**


End file.
